Attack on Exam
by Kertas Kosong
Summary: Ujian Akhir Sekolah sudah di depan mata. Eren dan semua 104th Trainees Squad harus berjuang. Entah itu Titan yang mengacaukan soal, strategi gagal, dilema pensil, bahkan guru mini-galak-tapi-kece, akan mereka hadapi! AU/ 104th Trainees Squad/


Eren, kalau bisa, ingin melompati waktu supaya hari ini tidak harus ada.

Hari dimana ia akan maju ke medan tempur─

Ujian Akhir Sekolah.

Krik.

.

.

* * *

**Attack on Exam**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**I don't own the cover**

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD suka-suka, hint BL bertabur bagai ranjau, salah genre(?).

Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

Seharusnya ini pagi yang normal. Tapi itu seharusnya ya.

Nyatanya sih tidak.

"Sasha kau─ " Connie kehilangan kata-kata karena takjub. "HEBATTT!"

Sasha memaksakan senyum. 'Jangan-jangan kelihatan jelas,' pikirnya khawatir.

"Itu kelihatan banget lho," Jean melirik. Sasha mulai menggigit kentangnya gugup. "Soalnya tulisanmu besar-besar dan mejamu ada di bawah lampu."

Dunia Sasha kiamat. Strategi meja cerdas gagal. Sudahlah, Sasha pasrah.

Melihat sosok yang dianggap sebagai penyelamat datang, Jean langsung tersungkur ke hadapan Armin yang baru saja menaruh tas.

Tatapan minta belas kasihan itu...

Armin menganalisis. Daripada anjing yang dibuang, Jean lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai kuda yang ompong.

"Aku akan bantu kalau bisa," ujar Armin baik hati. Mata Jean langsung berbinar-binar seperti baru menang karapan sapi.

Jean cengar-cengir. Perasaannya sekarang lebih dari lega. Ikhlas mungkin.

"Tapi jangan bicara. Pakai kode ya," Armin melanjutkan. "Supaya tidak ketahuan."

"Oke oke," Jean mengacungkan jempol. "Kodeku kedipan ya. Satu kedip berarti nomor satu."

Armin harap ia bisa menghitung kedipan Jean nanti.

Kalau salah hitung? Bodo amat.

"Eren, kalau nanti kesulitan, panggil aku ya," tawar Mikasa perhatian. "Lagian, Armin kan duduk di belakangmu."

Eren menghela napas. "Tapi kalau pengawas kita nanti kejam?"

"Tenang, Eren. Kalau dia berani memarahimu," aura gelap Mikasa menguat. Suaranya direndahkan satu oktaf, "Kubunuh."

Jangan Mikasa, nanti kamu diskors di hari kelulusan.

"Ssstt, Annie," panggil Reiner. Annie menoleh. "Ajarin ya?"

Annie buang muka. Rasanya Reiner mau gigit meja sekarang juga. 'Sombong! Padahal dulu di kampung suka nyuri kelereng,' geramnya kesal.

"Reiner-san," Reiner tersadar. Krista sang pujaan hati rupanya. "Punya pensil lebih?"

Gelagapan, Reiner langsung mengulurkan pensil semata wayangnya. Toh dia bisa pinjam ke Bertolt nanti. "I-ini."

"Nanti aku kembalikan ya," Krista tersenyum manis. Reiner mengangguk patah-patah saking senangnya. Memangnya cuma goyangan yang bisa patah-patah? Nah, Reiner ingin tampil beda.

Sebuah colekan di bahu Reiner. Ia menoleh. Ah, Bertolt.

"Ada pensil lagi nggak?"

"Nggak─ " Reiner lantas terdiam. Bertolt pinjam pensil padanya berarti Bertolt juga orang tak punya. Orang tak punya pensil.

Krik.

Susahnya jadi orang nggak bermodal.

Reiner nelangsa. Harapan terakhirnya hanya Annie yang duduk di depannya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam.

'Optimis Rein,' ia memotivasi diri sendiri. 'Kampung menyatukan kita!'

"Sstt, Annie," panggil Reiner untuk kali kedua. Annie menoleh.

"Pinjam pensi─ "

Annie buang muka.

Ini hanya perasaan Reiner atau Annie memang alergi pas lihat mukanya. Kejamnya kehidupan kota telah mengubah Annie. Annie tak bisa setabah Reiner dalam menjalani hidup. Annie kehilangan jati diri kampungnya.

"Reiner," panggil Bertolt. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu, "Ini."

Sahabat memang yang terbaik. Reiner mulai melankolis. Sampai ia menyadari kalau apa yang diberikan Bertolt adalah sebuah krayon. Bukan krayon biasa, itu merk kastil faber. Cukup bergengsi.

Mengisi lembar jawaban komputer dengan krayon hitam..

Reiner pantang menyerah. 'Ya udahlah, biar greget.'

-AttackonExam-

"Jadi periksa dulu kelengkapan soal kalian," Erwin memberi instruksi. "Kalau ada soal yang tidak lengkap, segera lapor. Jangan sia-siakan waktu."

Atmosfer yang tadinya terasa berat akibat rasa gugup, takut, dan stress berlebihan perlahan mulai berubah ringan. Tentu saja karena para murid lega yang mengawasi mereka adalah Erwin─ wali kelas berwibawa tapi bisa dimanipulasi. Pokoknya masih ada harapan.

"Sir," Marco mengangkat tangannya. "Soal saya tidak lengkap."

Belum sempat Erwin merespon, Marco telah mendahului. "Soal saya tidak dilengkapi dengan jawaban."

Jean mendengus bangga melihat Marco akhirnya bisa mempraktekkan ilmu yang dia ajarkan dengan baik. Ia memasang ekspresi kebapakan, 'That's my boy!'

"Kirschtein," Erwin menatapnya tajam. Jean salah tingkah. "Jangan menodai Bott."

_Sir_, kata-kata anda sungguh ambigu.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu dibuka meski belum dipersilakan masuk.

Tampaklah Rivaille─ guru Matematika terkejam yang pernah ada.

Firasat jelek beraksi.

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu," katanya pada Erwin. Senyum tipisnya yang terkesan sadis membuat seisi kelas berkeringat dingin. "Jadi, aku yang mengawas."

Satu kalimat itu membuat mereka kehabisan oksigen. Beberapa yang kreatif, mulai mangap-mangap minta simpati.

Nak, Rivaille tak peduli.

-AttackonExam-

"Sssst, Eren," bisik Jean pelan. Sesekali ia curi-curi pandang pada Rivaille yang memasang ekspresi seram. Cukup aman. "Panggil Armin."

Sayang, Eren tak mendengar jelas kalimat terakhir Jean. "Hah?"

"Armin, Armin," ulang Jean cepat. Ia tak sabar lagi. "Panggilkan aku Armin!"

Masih tak terdengar jelas. "Ngomong apa sih? Mulutmu kayak moncong kuda gitu siapa yang ngerti!"

"Telingamu itu cuma lubang di kepala ya? Masa aku harus teriak-teriak!" Jean tanpa sadar berbicara dengan tekanan normal. Bahkan ia mengambil penghapus dan melemparnya ke kepala Eren.

Eren bersiap untuk membalas─

"Ingin melempar siapa, Jaeger?"

Mampus.

Rivaille berdiri di depan mejanya dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Kata orang, tahun 2014 ini tahun kuda. Pantas saja Jean beruntung.

Eren menelan ludah. "Ti-tidak, sir. Tangan saya pegal jadi saya regangkan," ia beralasan.

Samar-samar Eren bisa mendengar tawa tertahan Jean dari ujung sana. Ia memaki, 'Dasar kuda lumping busuk.'

"Cukup perhatikan soalmu Jaeger. Jangan perhatikan yang lain."

Eren tak mau cari masalah, diperhatikannya soal dengan patuh. Cukup sekali pipinya dicium mesra sepatu Rivaille yang mengkilap. Kecuali kalau yang mencium pipinya itu bagian lain... Itu beda cerita.

"Kalau kau bosan memperhatikan soal," Rivaille menggantung ucapannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Eren. "Kau boleh memperhatikanku."

Bibir tak bersuara tapi pipi berbicara. Eren merona sampai ke telinga.

Digombalin guru tergalak tapi kece badai itu rasanya kayak...

"Pensil 2Bmu itu tak akan bisa membunuhku Ackerman."

Tinju Mikasa mengepal kuat. Tak terima, ia meraut pensilnya agar lebih tajam lagi.

"Apalagi pensilmu merknya Geribel. Tiruan kastil faber."

Reiner tersenyum senang. 'Walau ini krayon, tapi setidaknya ini asli merk kastil faber.'

Ia menyimpulkan,

'Aku membuat Sir Rivaille bangga.'

-AttackonExam-

Brak. Pintu kelas mereka dibuka paksa.

Guru Sains─ Hanji Zoe.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rivaille dingin.

Hanji menjawab riang, "Aku mau Tita─"

Sebuah vas bunga meluncur bebas ke arah yang bersangkutan. Terimakasih pada tangan Rivaille.

"Ah, maksudku, aku mau memberitahu," Hanji berhasil menghindar. "Ada salah ketik pada opsi soal nomor 14."

Ia mengambil spidol dan menulis opsi yang benar di papan tulis.

"Di opsi E pada soal tertulis 'Titan padamu aku', yang benar adalah 'Titan aku padamu'."

'Berarti jawabannya pasti E!' batin mereka kompak. Kecuali Armin.

Armin menyayangkan sikap ceroboh teman-temannya yang mudah terkecoh. Tak selamanya ralat adalah jawaban.

"Oke minna," Hanji mengedip ceria. "Sukses ya ujiannya~"

Blam. Pintu tertutup.

-AttackonExam-

'Satu, dua, tiga,' hitung Armin dalam hati.

Ia memusatkan pikiran. 'Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh.'

'Nomor 37?' tanya Armin memakai jari.

Jean mengangguk semangat. 'Betapa pengertiannya dirimu, Armin.'

Ya, Armin sedang menghitung kedipan Jean.

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Jean bisa juga membangun komunikasi yang baik bersama Armin. Lembar jawabannya pun meningkat kualitasnya karena sudah banyak terisi. Ia lanjutkan kedipan mautnya yang dianggap seksi.

Sampai Eren mengangkat kepala. Sekarang Eren pegal betulan.

Harusnya ia bergantian menatap─ antara soal dan Rivaille. Tapi yang ditatapnya sejak tadi cuma soal. Bukan karena malu, takutnya Mikasa nekat melakukan tindak kriminal. Apalagi pakai pensil tiruan.

Baru angkat kepala sebentar, Eren sudah disambut pemandangan abnormal.

Jean kedip-kedip ke arahnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi pula.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Eren.

Jijik.

"Apa maksudmu kedip-kedip begitu?" protes Eren lewat bisikan. "Kedipanmu itu bikin orang iritasi!"

Dahi Jean berkerut, agak bingung. Dia yang memadu jawaban dengan Armin kok si jeger ini yang sewot. Oh, Eren duduk di depan Armin. Perasaan dikedipin.

"Masbuloh?" balasnya norak.

'Ulangi kedipanmu yang tadi,' Jean membaca gerak bibir Armin. 'Seksi juga ya.'

Kau salah fokus, Kirschtein.

Syuuungg. Sebuah penghapus mendarat mulus di kepala Jean. Tanpa berpikir pun sudah jelas siapa pelakunya. Si tatakae kepedean. Jean tak peduli. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah Armin.

Ganti Eren yang heran sekarang. Bukannya berhenti, Jean malah makin gencar mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke arahnya. Eren memutuskan untuk mengulangi lemparannya pada Jean, kali ini memakai kotak pensil. Ia harap lemparan kedua ini akan memberi efek jera.

"Sudah puas main mata dengan Jaeger, Kirschtein?"

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Eren. Rupanya keberuntungan tahun kuda Jean tak bertahan lama. Segala sesuatu memang punya tanggal kadaluarsa.

"Belum sir," jawab Jean polos. Otaknya kemudian mencerna ulang pertanyaan Rivaille. "Ma-maksud saya, saya tidak main mata dengan Eren, sir."

Satu alis Rivaille terangkat naik, "Lalu?"

"Saya main mata dengan Armin, sir."

Armin menepuk jidat. Eren mendadak malu karena kepedean.

"Apa itu benar, Arlert?" Rivaille beralih pada Armin. Jean harap-harap cemas.

Armin kebingungan. Kalau diiyakan, bisa saja Rivaille menghukumnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin cuma Jean yang dihukum. Otaknya berpikir keras. Ia lalu menghela napas. 'Maafkan aku.'

"Ti-tidak sir," bantahnya. Armin tak berani memandang Jean yang tampak terluka. "Setahu saya Jean bermain mata dengan Reiner, sir."

Reiner yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung terbelalak kaget. Jadi kedipan aneh Jean itu ditujukan untuknya? Reiner merasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Jean selama ini.

Seisi kelas membeku, terguncang atas fakta yang terungkap.

Rivaille berdehem, memecah keheningan. Kemudian berkata, "Ternyata seleramu begitu ya, Kirschtein."

Jean membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sekuat yang ia bisa.

-AttackonExam-

"Baiklah. Waktunya tinggal tiga menit lagi," Rivaille memberitahu dengan suara tegas. "Periksa kembali data pada LJK, dan juga jawaban kalian."

Sasha mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. "Hhm, sir?"

"Ya. Ada masalah, Blouse?"

"Bukankah waktunya masih ada lima menit lagi?"

Rivaille melirik sekilas jam yang tertempel manis di dinding. Lalu menjawab, "Tidak, tiga."

"Tapi seharusnya memang lima menit lagi sir," bela Marco gagah berani. Sasha akan memberinya sebuah kentang perpisahan nanti.

Rivaille konsisten, tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tiga."

Seisi kelas menghela napas. Ada aturan tak tertulis di sekolah mereka─ Rivaille selalu benar. Namun, tetap saja ada sebiji makhluk yang suka melanggar.

"Kenapa tiga menit, sir? Jelas-jelas masih lima menit lagi!"

Ya, Eren. Protes sedikit supaya dianggap kritis dan peka. Sebenarnya modus juga agar digombali di depan publik. Sambil menyelam tenggelamlah.

Dibalas dengan kalem,

"Karena lima menit sudah terlalu mainstream."

**THE END**

* * *

Hohohoho (?)

Maafkan saya yang telah menistakan para chara Shingeki seenaknya XD  
Kejadian di atas sebagian besar benar-benar saya alami saat UAS kemarin hahahaha

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada begitu banyak kekurangan di dalamnya. Dan salam kenal 8D/

Oh ya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN! XDD

Nah,

Review jika berkenan? 8)


End file.
